AXISMUT
by Spasgo
Summary: Ménage à Trois of our Axis Powers. Germany/Japan/Italy.


This really is just Axis Trio Smut, I'm not going to lie to you all and say that there's a plot hidden here. I really just wanted to see these three have sex and that seems kind of hard to find. So here you go, after six months of on and off writing, a Ménage à Trois of our Axis Powers.

Warnings: Ambiguous time settings, country names used, sex, blow jobs, not a lot of dialogue. Seriously guys, this is just sex. I want to apologize if how I wrote Japan seems kind of off, I've never ever written him before.

Two fingers were pressed against the blond man's temple, pushing the skin in circles at an even rate. The day had been longer than usual, it seemed, and every muscle of the man ached. It wasn't that he did anything out of the norm—he trained early in the morning, ate a steady meal for lunch, did some paper work as is required of him, shared dinner with his allies, and did another short work out before showering and retiring to his living room. He arched his spine against the back of his couch, trying to relieve some of the pressure knotting up in his back, all effort in vain—of course.

The instant Germany grunted out in frustration, soft, small fingers were pushing his black wife-beater aside down his broad shoulders and pressing tenderly at the tense skin. "You want a back massage, si?" Italy hummed against the shell of the man's ear as he rested the side of his own head against the German's. The small Italian man didn't have to crouch much to have a decent angle on the other man. Fingers came up to toy with Italy's auburn hair as he worked his own digits against the stiff muscle of Germany's back.

Across the room, islanded in his own recliner, Japan watched the couple he called his allies and their seemingly innocent contact. He crossed his legs and folded his hands over his knee, awkwardly trying to make himself look busy with his own thoughts. He didn't want to intrude or seem like a burden to have around to either of his strange Western friends. He kept his russet eyes focused on the wood floor, not because their contact bothered him—no, because he didn't want to be caught staring. He couldn't imagine the embarrassment he would endure if either of his allies called him out for voyeurism.

Germany brushed his own still-damp bangs out of his eyes before bending his pained neck back against Italy's awaiting shoulder. Italy's fingers retreated from their mission on Germany's tense back by moving forward, under the wife-beater, against the man's chest. Once again, he arched his back, but not to relieve any pain—to get closer to those feathery-sweet, artist hands nipping at his flesh. The mouth against his ear was no longer whispering words of concern, rather panting out shaky breaths making the larger man shift in his seat.

Italy smirked against the German's ear while moving his lips further down the curve of his neck. He slyly placed a chaste kiss there, not minding if Japan was watching or not across the room. The Latin man figured that if he didn't know by now about their rather unique friendship, something would have to be said about the little Asian man's apparent ability to sense the mood. Italy continued his assault of Germany's chest until large hands pulled them face to face.

Japan couldn't look away if he tried when he caught a glimpse of Germany roughly pulling Italy's face towards him by his hair for an equally-as-rough kiss. Anticipation bloomed in his lower stomach, but when the two's noses were touching, lips grazing, and eyes dilated, the blond man stopped everything. Expanses of ivory and olive necks were on show for the man across the room and as his eyes followed their trail up to the faces of their owner's, his heart just about skipped a beat.

Blue eyes pierced russet ones as they stared at Japan with a look of something that can't be described as shock. The look on Germany's face painted one of confusion and hesitation. His heart was already pounding its way into his ears from Italy's hot touches and it only sounded louder when he caught those eyes gazing back at him. Japan's stares made his body heat rise even more and his face flush. His body tensed up against Italy while a strong hand pushed against the man's clavicle to force him away. Humiliation tinged his cheeks red as he again shifted in his seat to hide his arousal. Caught up in his own weakness, he had completely forgotten about the presence of the other nation and thoughts buzzed inside his skull of the kinds of things he must assume about him now. Improper—that's certainly, what the other man would say to him at another time, when an extra set of ears weren't lingering around.

He didn't mind being pushed away once Italy noticed that Germany noticed Japan's deer-caught-in-headlight stares. Although, Italy considered, the phrase fit the look on the German's face more than it did the Asian's. Japan's lip was pulled between his teeth and his kimono was bundled in his lap from when his small hands were gripping it. His eyes were half lidded and pointed at the ground again. The Italian weaved his fingers into Germany's hair before bending down beside the opposite shoulder and whispered rather loudly, "Would you like to go to bed now?"

For the second time that evening, Japan swore his heart jumped in his chest. It ricocheted against his ribcage, swan diving right into the pit of his stomach sending an electrifying jolt down his spine and into his groin. Italy certainly wasn't looking at Germany when he spoke, no, his copper eyes were pointed in Japan's direction with a look of hungry lust over taking them. He bit down harder on his tender lip and looked against at the floor while pulling on his robes to hide any evidence that may scrutinize him.

Quick to move out of his seat, Germany didn't form any kind of agreement with Italy nor did he fake his exit from the room. Japan knew, he obviously knew, about all of their little escapades. He was fooling himself if he thought Japan couldn't hear them during the middle of the night when their headboard would rasp against the thin wall. Or that he didn't see the too-long glances they shared when in conversation. After he rose from his seat on the couch, he grabbed Italy's wrist to pull him along. Italy instantly changed their position to a more intimate one when he laced his fingers with the other man's.

The blond man went at such a hurried pace that they were almost out of the living room in a matter of seconds and still, Japan sat in his comfortable seat away from them. Italy was disappointed, he had tried his hardest to make it an open invitation—and after all, he'd hate to leave someone out. Italy unlaced his fingers from Germany's and turned back to the small, introverted Asian man. He knelt down on one knee beside the reclining chair his friend was perched on and got as close to his face as the man would let him. He offered out his hand with a flip of his wrist, elongating it to show just a slim bit of that inviting golden-tinged flesh from under his jacket. "Why don't you join us tonight?" Italy purred while keeping his eyes closed so his dark eye lashes flattered against his high sculpted Roman cheek bones.

Japan swallowed a lump in his throat and he could feel his breath heating up his top lip in an unattractive way. "No—I am sorry but I cannot possibly intrude on—I'm sorry, please go enjoy yourselves." His dark eyes shifted from one side to the other trying to find something to focus on that wasn't Italy's wet, pink mouth and the curve of his tilted olive neck.

Again, Italy made a deep humming noise in his throat that made Germany's lower stomach tighten. _This is a side of the man I hardly ever see,_ he thought to himself as he watched Italy's fingers dive into Japan's feathery jet locks. It enticed him, to see his sort-of-lover push another man, one of his closest friends, over the edge like that. "You wouldn't be intruding—"Germany said from behind Italy once he found his voice and it came out louder, deeper, and more unsure sounding than he had intended.

And almost as if Italy could tell that Germany wasn't confident with how he said what he had said, the Latin man spoke for the both of them, "Si, we wouldn't mind at all if you came along with us." He smiled a painfully innocent smile before accepting Japan's hand in his own. Palm against palm, Italy lifted the man out of the chair and onto wobbly, nervous legs. Before they could leave the living room, Italy reached for Japan's obi and began to untie the sash of his kimono. He did this to finalize all deals, in a sense. As the obi dropped to the floor and the silk kimono fell open leaving Japan more and more vulnerable.

The Japanese man felt weight shift in his body once his kimono was unwrapped. He felt as if his friends were seeing him weakening with the slightest shed of clothing. There was no doubt in his mind anymore though of what his allies—his friends—wanted anymore. As Italy pushed the kimono off of his body, shedding the complex clothing with the fragility of a saint, Germany dared to step closer to the pair. He took Japan's small, lily hand in his and kissed the bruised and war worn knuckles with gentleness that the island country didn't know the man possessed.

Once Italy had gotten Japan into simply his nagajuban and its underlings, Germany pressed forward taking the small man's hip in his large hand and promptly pulling him towards him. Japan, flushed with embarrassment and arousal, caught himself with both hands against the large, tall man's chest. He gazed up with dark, dilated eyes to meet those piercing blue ones again. Hands moved down Germany's chest to feel his abdomen being hidden underneath his wife-beater. Japan's hands moved at the tempo of a virgin, fingers shaking as they touched and imagined.

Italy, on the other hand, came up behind the German man. His arms folded around his body, feeling down his broad shoulders, making a V into his spine, before finally wrapping around to slip into the front of his greens. Germany's hips rocked as Italy's other hand tugged on the man's belt and pants button, giving his hand more room to sink into. Japan's eyes widened at the Latin man's forwardness, although, he really was not all that surprised, after all it was Italy doing the action. Italy had already shed his jacket, shirt and tie before he latched himself onto the blond man. As his right hand found its way into Germany's boxers, his left hand pulled and pushed up at his wife-beater.

Japan could feel Italy's hand motions against his stomach as he pressed himself harder against Germany. His fingers, more confident and alive, assisted Italy's before the large man finally pulled the offending fabric from his body. This left his broad, sculpted chest out for anything the Asian man wanted to do to it. With his hands back on his chest, he raked his finger nails down the flesh as he stood on his tip toes to reach the man's lips. Germany seemed eager to catch them as he took Japan's face in one hand, lips crashing in a mesh of teeth, tongue, and lip. Japan's body shivered when Germany's hand pulled up his nagajuban to pull the man's leg against his own hip.

Italy watched them as he slowly –painfully slowly—stroked Germany still in the discomfort of his greens. He watched with lust filled eyes as Germany practically held Japan up against him. The man's strong hand tugged at the small man's thigh, letting the cotton of his robes shift up around his hips. Japan was at his mercy in an instant when Germany took control of the kiss. He pulled the smaller man's pale lip into his own mouth with an unconscious growl as Italy's fingers shifted to slide the pad of his middle finger against the head. Germany's body was heating up as Japan panted against his lips, his stomach tightened before he dropped another hand to pull at Japan's other thigh.

Without warning, Japan's legs wrapped against the larger man's waist. His arms held on tight to his neck before Germany's strong, sure hands griped him in place. Italy's hand was caught in the middle of them as their hips moved against one another's and their lips crashed in another earthquaking kiss. Italy pulled his hand completely from Germany's greens and backed away to watch as the large Western nation shoved the small Eastern Island against the closest wall. He could be jealous, he considered. He could go up behind Germany, bite hard against his shoulder blade and demand attention but wouldn't. Japan needs this just as much as they both do.

His legs shifted even higher once Japan had the safety of the wall behind him to hold him up. He rested his head on Germany's shoulder, mouth agape and eyes half lidded as the large man assaulted their hips with his erratic thrusts. Japan raked his nails down Germany's back once a good tempo was found and their still-clothed erections ground against one another. He could feel the other man's lips on his neck and gasped when teeth nipped at the skin before sucking the tender spot into his mouth. Japan's ankles crossed behind Germany's back and his toes curled, lost in ecstasy.

Germany reached up Japan's nagajuban again and pushed his skirts up his hips while pulling anything else down so he could finally toy with naked flesh. The Asian man gasped once a large, calloused hand wrapped itself around his arousal and quickly went to work. For the second time in the night, Germany felt that there were only two people in the world—He wouldn't have believed himself if he would have been told prior to those events that he would be doing that. That he would be roughly grinding against Japan's naked thighs and backside while he stroked him off while he was pushed roughly against his wall.

Italy's fingers nudged over the bulge in his own uniform slacks before he pressed his palm against his arousal at a feverish rate. Japan's face was flushed and he panted—Italy could tell he was close, which excited him and made him a little proud of what he had created. Once Japan cried out a strangled gasp of, "Ayye—Germany, please—", Italy's belt buckle was undone and his hand gripped himself inside his pants.

Hands shook for balance once Germany suddenly dropped to his knees and took the trembling nation in his mouth. Japan pulled on his shoulders when those lips encased him. The blond man only wasted a moment to smirk up at his friend before pulling the other man's soft, lily thigh up to rest on his shoulder. His tongue slide against the underside of his member before circling the head making the man against the wall pant and throw his head back. Italy's hand was right there to catch it though as he grabbed his face and pressed their lips together.

The blond man smirked again when a small, unsure hand weaved its way into his hair—not pulling, not pushing, simply thanking him. Japan's other hand wrapped around the back of Italy's neck as their tongues tangled in a much gentler kiss than the one he had shared with the other man just moments prior. The German man hummed as a response when he heard the Italian whisper, "You're lucky. He doesn't do this often." against Japan's lips. He slid his tongue into the slit of the man's tip while Italy's fingers pulled down the collar of his nagajuban to brush the pale, sensitive skin it hid.

The raven haired man could not calm his panting as it rose in his chest. When he threw his head back against the wall, his neck was assaulted by passionate Latin lips. His fingers clawed the air, begging for something, anything to latch onto to hold him to Earth. A fierce heat built up in him as he was faced with a tremor—a shock-wave—that he could not escape. A strong hand gripped his hip to hold him in place as his knees started to give out

Electricity started to build up inside him, the air felt thick around him. Despite himself, he let go and let the vibrations take over him. His hips gyrated as the electricity pulsed through his entire body—from where Germany was between his thighs to where the tongue of Italy lapped at the shell of his ear. Something engulfed him before bursting from his core and lighting him up. He didn't hear his own breathless panting, he didn't notice how hard he pulled on the German's hair to hold him in place, he was lost in himself.

He sank to the floor, legs trembling in the aftermath. He pushed his sweaty bangs from his eyes when Germany pushed himself off from the floor and rushed out of the room. Japan gave Italy a concerned look, he worried if he had done something to anger the other man. Italy's lean form sank down to be closer to the Asian's level before taking a place on the floor with his back against the wall. He toyed with the tips of the man's black hair before leaning his head on his shoulder and sighed with a laugh, "He went to spit."

Japan pulled his lip into his mouth while glancing at Italy. The small auburn haired man's face was coated with a shine of sweat and lust. His lips glistened and his eyelids were so heavy on his eyes that they almost appeared closed. Without any shame, Italy tugged on the waist of his uniform pants and shimmied them down his hips to meet his boots at his knees. He unbuckled his boots to kick them off and his pants followed in suit.

Once he was just in his boxers he helped Japan out of the rest of his robes. The man's muscles were still limp and his mind was still a bit foggy so he didn't protest to the other man's intrusion. Italy handled the white fabric littered with intricate designs with a gentle demeanor. He folded the robes the best he could, incorrectly of course but Japan didn't really mind. The Latin man buried his face in the crook of Japan's neck before picking him up from the ground, cradling him bridal style.

To be honest, Japan had certainly underestimated Italy's strength. The man carried him down the hall, into the German man's bedroom seemingly without any trouble. There, the small man was dropped on the mattress and Italy slipped his boxers, his only remaining clothing, down his hips and legs. It's not like Japan had never seen Italy naked before—the Latin man had an awful tendency to_ forget_ to wear clothes around the house, but Japan had never seen the man like this. In the dark of the room, Italy's olive skin glowed with a golden sheen and the shadows on his dramatic features were positively radiant. His auburn hair was hued chestnut and his honey eyes were so dark with lust they looked black and hungry.

Small, white legs pushed against the comforter as Japan backed into the middle of the bed. His body spread out against the pillows and plain black comforter. It was enticing, the monochrome glow of the Island nation—black hair against white skin, white skin against black sheets, and dark, dark eyes staring up at Italy in anticipation. Italy's fingers twitched as if he was about to paint a piece of art. He climbed onto the bed and perched himself between Japan's naked lily legs.

Italy slid the only remaining clothing on Japan's body down his legs and kissed the insides of his thighs. He swiftly made his way up the other man's lithe body and captured his lips with his own. Again, his kisses were passionate and deep. A hand cupped the Japan's face while the other traced down his thighs. The sensation coaxed his arousal back to life and he clenched his legs around Italy's waist, hooking his ankles together—dangling for dear life.

Italy's teeth nipped down Japan's neck before he nuzzled his nose against the sweat filmed skin. "You're not a virgin, are you?" The man asked innocently before pushing himself up on his elbows and leaning over the bed to dig through one of the drawers in the bedside table. He sat, once again, on his knees—this time a small bottle in his hands and an almost amused look on his face.

Japan's body flushed and he shook his head, "No, I am not."

Italy smiled that contagious smile of his before he flicked the lid open and spread the liquid between his fingers, "I didn't think so." He replied before kissing the smooth canvas of Japan's thighs and slipping his fingers behind him. After the first finger crooked inside of the man's walls, Italy spoke again. "Greece?" He asked his voice without any sense of modesty.

This was hardly the time for questions like this, Japan thought as his body heated up and Italy added another finger. "Yes." He stuttered out while pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. He gasped as the digits pressed against that ball of nerves deep inside of him. He couldn't believe Italy was quizzing him on his sexual experiences while touching him in the most intimate of ways. With his face still pressed to the inside of Japan's thigh, Italy sighed out again and shifted his weight. His fingers pressed more fully inside the other man making his back reach new heights off the bed.

"England?" Italy snickered—fucking snickered, Japan couldn't believe it. If his body wasn't pulsating with seemingly-unquenchable want he would have called the man out for it.

He gasped as soon as his lips parted, "Yes." His answer was even shorter in breath than the last one and his mouth hung open as it shimmered with salvia—bruised scarlet from his gnawing. His legs lagged open more than his mouth as Italy narrowed in on him. His lips brushed the tender flesh along the man's thighs as he lifted a leg over his shoulder, the other lying limply and obscurely to the side. From his position under the auburn haired man, Japan could see just how far Germany's intense training had taken its toll on the Italian's body.

Of course, he was lean and narrow but his shoulders were strong and chest defined. With those hungry copper eyes zoning in on him, Japan couldn't believe this was the same person who raised high the white flag and whimpered at the slightest amount of pain. Fingers clenched those tanned, toned shoulders when Italy lined himself up with Japan. Legs hooked tightly around his waist as he pushed in and the smaller man gasped and shuttered around him. Italy wasn't wasting any time anymore, he pushed himself in to the hilt before pulling out with force and repeating the action. A rhythm was created promptly and Japan's thighs quivered around the other man's hips.

His dull finger nails scratched down the Latin man's back as he drilled into him, panting harshly against the nape of his neck. Japan spread his legs as much as he could to accommodate for Italy's weight. Once that spot inside the Asian man that made him gasp was nudged, weight was added to the bed. He peeked open one of his dark russet eyes to get a glimpse of a strong, golden haired figure behind Italy.

Germany took Italy's neck in his hand and pulled him up against his broad chest. The auburn haired man absolutely withered against his form. He leaned back against the German man while continuing his shallow thrusts into the other. The unoccupied hand of the brute man swiftly moved up Japan's lily calf before pulling on it hard, forcing him impossibly further onto Italy's shaft.

A high pitch gasp was released as Japan arched his back, Italy positively jabbing at his prostate at full force. He saw stars—his fingers grabbed out for anything and anything for him to hold onto. The sheets were his victim as he knotted them in his fingers with passion. Above him, Germany and Italy were making a show of themselves. A hand was teasing Italy's chest, pinching and rubbing the sensitive perks of his nipples. A mouth was biting and kissing along the nape of the Italian's neck—undoubtedly leaving marks too high to be hidden by his uniform collar. At first Japan didn't notice it, but when he caught a change in Italy's thrust he looked more sharply at them.

He saw Germany's hand behind Italy and from the movements of his shoulder and elbow, from where Japan laid, he knew the man was preparing the Italian. He lolled his head on Germany's broad shoulder, mouth agape, staring at the ceiling. His chest heaved as Germany worked his fingers inside of him, hooking and scissoring ruthlessly—as is expected of him.

Japan was starting to get envious. Italy's thrusts had almost come to a complete halt, caught up in the ecstasy that Germany's fingers brought him. With a sharp tug on auburn hair, Japan crashed his and Italy's lips together. He wrapped possessive arms around him as lips moved against each other's and almost immediately Italy's thrusts deepened and returned to their primary gusto. This didn't seem to stop Germany or his fingers from vigorously continuing their mission inside of the other man and soon he was lining himself up with him.

Italy's jaw fell and his body tensed once Germany pushed in. His eyes closed tightly while his jaw remained slacked. Fingers came up to toy with Germany's blond hair behind him, pulling the man's lips against the back of his neck. Teeth and tongue teased the taut skin, nipping and licking just under his ear. His breath ghosted over the shell making Italy's body shiver—not knowing which way to thrust. It was too much, so it seemed, the intense pleasure that jolted up his spine followed by the tight heat he was buried in—he was losing altitude and motor skills.

Germany held him up by his chest with one broad hand and Italy slumped against Japan's form, burying his nose in the crook of his neck. He allowed himself to become animal, feeding into his desires. From behind, Germany knew exactly how to drill into him to send him into pulsating shivers and underneath him, Japan withered in undeniable pleasure from Italy's expert shallow thrusts.

Japan gasped out when that spot inside him was hit and he folded against Italy's chest. The Asian reached out for something to pull him back to Earth—Germany's neck being the closet thing he could find. He pulled the man down and crashed their lips together. His lips soon lost control though as Italy continued his assault on Japan's prostate. His mouth hung agape against Germany's while he clawed against the nape of the broad man's neck.

Lost in euphoria, Japan finished against Italy's chest. His grip on Germany's neck never loosened as he panted and gasped out while his body gyrated with pleasure. Italian lips nipped at his neck, reassuring him that Italy was still there, sandwiched between his two allies. Nails scratched down Germany's shoulders, painting red ribbons in the muscle, before he pulled away and went limp underneath them.

Italy continued his shallow thrusts inside of Japan though as Germany thrusted into him, deeper and faster than before. "Germany—please—"Italy gasped incoherent pleads as he let the other man control the motions of his body. His thick hands grabbed his hips as he thrusted into him deeply, forcing Italy roughly into Japan who was still overly sensitive.

Italy fell into a mantra of incoherent gasps and whimpers as he was pleasured from both sides. His fingers clenched the sheets as he shoulders hunched, creating a wall around Japan who was still in a daze. His knuckles turned white and his toes curled, his stomach was quick to tighten up. His head fell back against Germany's shoulder as he lost himself. He felt only bliss, only his two closest friends around him. He arched his back and let the animal take him.

He almost collapsed on top of Japan after his climax, and would have if Germany had not caught him. "Gott—Italy—"was all he grunted while he continued his assault, but Italy stopped him in mid-thrust by pulling of him completely. Italy fell back on the bed next to Japan while Germany shadowed over the both of them.

Italy ran his fingers through Japan's hair while kissing his temple, "Germany, why don't you lay back on the bed, si? Your back is still sore is it not?" Italy peered a copper eye up at the other man, his fingers still tangled in jet black locks. His other hand traveled up his chest which was now slick with a film of sweat.

Germany laid back against the headboard and Italy took a moment to just admire him. His hair was disheveled and his light blue eyes were dark with wanton need. His eyes traveled down the German man's form until he stopped and scowled in a huff. "Germany—I swear—"He groaned while taking the man's arousal in his hand and rolling off the condom that the man insisted he wear.

Italy turned to Japan and smiled, "He insists on such silly things."

To Germany's dismay, the condom was thrown across the room. Italy rested his head in the crook of his hips, fingers idly grazing his member. "Why don't you return the favor, Japan?" He smiled and after a moment of hesitation, the Asian man's lips were wrapped fully around Germany's erection. Italy stayed close, fingers dipping into crooks and teasing spots while he watched Japan pleasure his sort-of-lover.

Japan closed his eyes while his cheeks heated up but he swirled his tongue around the length earning a groan from the man above him. Italy got inpatient, just watching Japan and Germany's reaction, with a tender hand he pushed against Japan's shoulder to raise him off the cock. Copper eyes signaled russet ones to join him and without a vocal agreement, both of their mouths were licking and lapping at the taut flesh of Germany's erection.

Germany brushed hair out of Italy's face and held it back against his scalp to see those long ashy eyelashes shadow over his Roman cheek bones as his tongue went to work. His other hand teased the skin at the nape of Japan's neck, making him shiver and pant while he sucked the tip. "Gott—"He breathed, over and over again while his allies sucked and licked his cock.

And "Gott—"was the only warning the two got before he spilled over and his grip on their heads tightened. Italy could feel his muscles tightening underneath him and grazed his fingers along his shaft. They sucked him off through his climax, their faces forced to stay where they were.

Germany was the first to move, despite coming down from his intense orgasm. He got up out of the bed to grab the box of tissues that was sitting on the bed stand. He turned to Japan first, gently wiping and cleaning his face with embarrassment tinting his face pink. Japan smiled at him while Germany cleaned him; this was so typical of his Western friend- being so neurotic about cleanliness and order.

Italy on the other hand was already curling himself beneath the sheets and was in the process of lighting up a cigarette. He only got in two or three puffs of his cigarette before Germany plucked it from his fingers and put it out. He gave him a warning glare before it softened and Germany went to clean his face off too. Italy groaned something about sex being naturally dirty so Germany should let it be dirty and something else about there being no smoke better than one after good sex.

Germany ignored both of these protests and kissed Italy on the nose. Once again, Japan felt like an island in his own right—like he was not allowed to watch his allies in their post-euphoric bliss. He felt like he was intruding on something truly intimate when he watched Italy curl up against Germany's chest, where his shoulder met his torso. Japan was about to excuse himself to his own room before Germany pulled him against the opposite shoulder.

Japan hesitantly laid down, a hand resting on the man's chest. He thought maybe he should suggest they put some clothes on but kept quiet when he realized how silly he would sound. Italy doesn't sleep in clothes, he knows that much for a fact, and Germany doesn't wear much. Maybe he was starting to understand his strange Western friends.

Italy smiled at him from across Germany's broad chest, "Thank you." He said with a grin and his eyelashes fluttered shut. Germany nodded in agreement before toying with Italy's hair in dotting admiration.

Japan hesitantly smiled, even though no one was looking at him, before shaking his head. He curled closer to Germany's chest, weaving his fingers with Italy's before saying, "No, thank you."

Fin.

Thank you Felicianovargastheofficeslut on Tumblr who made me actually want to finish this. You're a doll, and I hope you like the full thing!


End file.
